peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole
'Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole '''is an action-adventure role-playing video game based off the British children’s TV series ''Peppa Pig. (A transcript is coming soon.) Story Peppa’s gang and Emily’s Clique are in an all-out war, fighting to take over Peppatown and are hiring new members to win. Peppa‘s gang hires a new pig that just moved into town (referred to as The New Pig) and now he must assist Peppa‘s gang in their war. Gamplay ''The Fractured But Whole ''promises a vast amount of game mechanics. The entire world of Peppa Pig, from Peppa’s house to the eye doctors office, can be explored by the player. There is also a unique combat system: a grid with multiple squares that all combatants can move around on. There are many enemy and boss fights in the game, along with secret ones that the player can discover while exploring the town, such as the Headmaster, Grampy Rabbit, the Zebra family, and more. Allies Allies are characters that assist The New Pig (the player) in battle. The player can have up to 3 allies. Sometimes, only a certain amount of allies can be used, and other times an ally is mandatory and can’t be changed. Attacks Attacks are how The New Pig and his allies attack enemies. Each have 3 attacks, with one Ultra-Power (see below). For a list of allies and their attacks, see the bottom of the page. Ultra-Power Ultra-Powers are the biggest attack characters have. They usually involve greatly damaging enemies, giving defence, or simply healing allies. Ultra-Powers are powered via a meter at the bottom of the screen, which is slowly filled as allies are attacked. Enemies and bosses do not have Ultra-Powers. Plot The game begins with The New Pig and his parents driving into Peppatown, their new home, where everything appears to be normal. A few days later, while The New Pig is watching TV, he hears a commotion outside. When he investigates, he finds countless children fighting in the streets. The New Pig soon finds himself surrounded. After fighting his way through, he is abducted by a group of kids that turn out to be Peppa’s gang. After tying up The New Pig in her basement and checking to make sure he’s not a spy, Peppa introduces her and the gang to The New Pig and informs him on their bitter rivalry with Emily’s clique. She then tells The New Pig that if he wants to join the gang, he needs to complete training with the Headmaster (George). During training, The New Pig is assigned a class and uses his assigned attacks to take on wooden dummies, pig dummies, Daddy Pig, and the robotic dinosaur from “George’s Birthday “. Afterwards, The New Pig goes into Peppa's basement (where the team is apparently based) and Peppa officially initiates The New Pig into Peppa's gang (though she still doubts his powers). Suddenly, the weather report comes on over Peppa 360 (the radio that the gang uses). The weather calls for lots of rain, which will lead to lots of muddy puddles. Peppa informs The New Pig that if he wants to jump in muddy puddles, he needs to equip his " Boots Of Wrath ". Upon realizing he doesn't have any, she tells him to go to the duck pond and get some boots. At the pond, The New Pig finds some boots that are being guarded by ducks, led by Mrs. Duck. The New Pig takes them out. Returning to Peppa's basement, she activates The New Pig's " Boots Of Wrath ". Suddenly, Mummy Pig calls down to Peppa from upstairs, saying that Emily and her friends are here to " play ". Realizing it's a trap, Peppa orders The New Pig to stay in the basement while their gone and to not come up no matter what. When he goes upstairs, however, Mummy Pig describes what the kids are doing in great detail, frightening The New Pig, who heads out to aid his gang in battle. After the great battle, Emily swears revenge on Peppa's gang and leaves with her clique. Peppa thanks The New Pig for helping, and tells him that as a reward he can give himself a costume. The New Pig equips most of his costume parts, but Peppa tells him he must go to the eye doctors to get glasses. The New Pig does this, but he can't pay for the glasses, and an attempt to steal them results in him fighting the optician, Mr. Pony. After, Peppa tells The New Pig that he can head home for the night. The next day, the gang goes to Peppa’s house for a meeting, but their parents come to take them to playgroup, including The New Pig. At playgroup, while everyone is outside, Peppa spots Emily going to the storage room. She and The New Pig follow her, and discover her and her clique. They chase them out of the playgroup, when the parents come. Angry that Peppa and The New Pig are bullying their children, the parents attack the two children, who manage to fight their way to the exit. Afterwards, Peppa and The New Pig catch up with the gang, who did not notice Emily’s clique. Peppa orders The New Pig to follow Emily’s clique to her house and spy on them. The New Pig does this, and sees Emily’s clique working on a plan to take over Peppatown. They are suddenly ambushed by Zoe, ZuZu and ZaZa. After taking them out, The New Pig hurries back to Peppa‘s basement, where the team assembled. The New Pig reveals a paper that he collected that reveals the clique’s plan: to take over Peppatown (which Peppa pretends to have already known). The paper says that in order to execute the plan, the clique has to find 3 materials: a potato lever, a wrestling trophy, and a dinosaur egg. Peppa says that the only place to find a potato lever is at Potato City. That night, The New Pig goes there, and Mr. Potato takes him to the Potato Shack, where the player finds the potato lever after battling the Potato Beast (both of which appear in a fan-made deleted scene in “ Potato City “). Next, the gang heads to the Wrestlemania Arena, where The New Pig gets into a match against IDubbbzTV and wins the trophy. Finally, the gang goes to Grampy Rabbit’s Dinosaur Park, where they find Emily herself with the dinosaur egg. She leaves, and the player ends up having to fight Mr. Fox (the new manager, due to Grampy Rabbit getting hurt earlier in the game), and some real dinosaurs. Afterwards, the gang explores the park and The New Pig finds the dinosaur egg. With all the materials collected, the gang goes home for the night, but they all (including The New Pig) receive a tape from Emily revealing that she and her clique kidnaped all the parents. Peppa and the gang track down Emily at the fire station, where she reveals she used the parents to create a gigantic monster called Parental Guidance. After the monster is taken out, all the parents leave except for those of Emily’s clique, who chase after the monster. Peppa’s gang follows, and eventually find themselves lost in the sewers, where they encounter Pennywise The Clown. After the gang takes him out, Pennywise warns The New Pig that tragedy is about to strike his family. After this, he crumbles away. (More information to be added soon.) Characters Peppa’s gang Members of Peppa’s gang. Peppa Peppa is the founder and leader of the gang. She wants nothing more than to win the war against Emily’s clique. She is an Elementalist. Suzy Suzy is the co-founder of Peppa’s gang. She is Peppa’s sidekick and a Plantmancer. Danny Danny is another member of Peppa’s gang and a Brutalist. Pedro Pedro is a member and a Speedster (due to his “super-leg” from the episode “Hospital”) Wally Wally is the fourth member and a Psychic. Attacks: '''Mind Beams: '''Deal damage to enemies within 2 blocks. '''Teleporation: '''Teleport to different square and gain small health. '''Defense: '''Give self defence. Ultra-Power: '''Ultra Defense: '''Give defence to all allies. The New Pig The New Pig is the newest member in the gang and the main protagonist of the game. He can be any class the player chooses. George George appears in the game, although he is not a playable character, rather an NPC known as " The Headmaster " who acts as a tutorial to the player, teaching them their attacks. He can also be fought as a secret boss. Rebecca Rabbit Rebecca is the last known member of the gang and a Carrothead. Attacks: '''Ear Strike: '''Deal damage to enemies within 1 square and knock them back. '''Carrot!: '''Deal damage to surrounding enemies and knock them back. '''Carrot Power: '''Heal self. Ultra-Power: '''Mega Carrot!: '''Summon a giant carrot that fights for your team. Emily’s clique Members of Emily’s clique. Emily Emily is the founder and leader of her clique and a Blaster. She acts like she’s better than Peppa because she has a better class. Brandon Bull Brandon is a member of Emily’s clique and a Cyborg. Attacks: '''Laser Eyes: '''Deal damage to opponents within 3 squares. '''Rockets: '''Deal damage to enemies within one of differently placed squares. '''Robot Heal: '''Heal self. Ultra-Power: '''Super Laser: '''Damage enemies in every odd lane, Lisa Fox Lisa is another member and a Martial Artist. Bertie Bear Bertie is another member and an Assassin (due to his small size). Brianna Bear Brianna is another member and a Gadgeteer. Freddy Fox Freddy is another member and a Huntsman. Zoe Zebra Zoe is another member and a Ninja. Because of this, ZuZu and ZaZa are also used by the team as guards. Belinda Bear Belinda is the last known member of the clique and a Warrior.Category:Video Games